Familia
by marisa y monyer
Summary: ¿Que tanto puedes sufrir por la pérdida de un ser querido? Y Mas si las últimas palabras que escucho fueron "no te necesitamos" "dejanos en paz". El destino les quito alguíen para que aprendieran la lección y el mismo destino se encargara de devolverselo.
1. Chapter 1

Holis mis chicos,he vuelto con una nueva historia. Seguiré subiendo capítulos de nuestro destino, es solo que como la trama es romántica y no es mi fuerte el romanticismo, no he tenido suficientes ideas.

Las tmnt no me pertecen (TnT ohhhh porque dios)yo no ganó nada con esta historia más que sus comentarios para mejorar.

Sin más que comience el show.

Familia

Por Marisa

...

Destrozados. Si podían definir en una palabra como se sentían era esa.

La guarida, antes llena de risas y de bromas entre hermanos. Ahora sólo se encontraba dolor, tristeza, culpabilidad.

Aún recuerdan las últimas palabras que le dedicaron a su hermano.

"te odio" "no te necesitamos" "todo es tu culpa" "¿por que diablos no nos dejas en paz?"

Cada palabra la tenían muy presente en su mente. Y eran mentira, pero ahora era muy tarde para remediar las cosas.

Leonardo, su hermano mayor y líder. Ya no estaba con ellos, lo perdieron en una batalla. Y lo último que le dijeron fueron sólo palabras hirientes. Sabían los riesgos que llevaban las misiones pero jamás se imaginaron que lo perderían tan pronto.

Leo, ya no estaba y por nada del mundo volvería.

El más destrozado de los quelonios fue Mickey. Su hermano mayor ya no consolaria, ya no jugaría con el y sobre todo ya no lo tendría a su lado.

Donnie aún no podía creer lo que estaban viviendo. Pero el sabía que leo no le hubiera gustado verlos tristes por su partida. El haria que su familia volviera a su vida.

Rafael no estaba mejor que los otros. La culpa se lo comía vivo, el no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía que estaba en una pesadilla. Trato de despertar, trato de hallar a leo consolandolo,pero nada, y más nada fue lo único que encontró en la habitación.

Splinter estaba igual que sus hijos. Su hijo mayor, fue arrebatado de su lado, una vez más su enemigo le quitó lo que más quería en la vida:su hijo. Cuando vio a sus hijos regresar de su misión,se preocupó porque llegaron heridos, pero se veía que su herida más grande estaba en su alma. Su preocupación se hizo más grande cuando no vio entrar al mayor.

-Niños, ¿donde está su hermano?- con temor hizo la pregunta, sus hijos al escucharla solo a atinaron a llorar.

-Sensei, leo... -Donnie trato de explicar pero no podía. Splinter entendió que significaba ese silencio.

-No.. No es cierto. No,mi niño..- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte por su familia. Los consolo, solo podía apoyarlos en ese momento.

MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE

Tres mutantes llevaban arrastrando el cuerpo inconsiente de Leonardo por un bosque, en muy lejos de New York. Este tenía muchas heridas, pero la más grave era la de su cabeza.

-Ya creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos. -Dijo rahzar

-Aquí podemos acabar con la vida del chico, sus hermanos no lo podrán encontrar.- Dijo Tiger claw.

-Y que estamos esperando. Hay que acabarlo de una vez.-cara de pez estaba ansioso por terminar con la vida del quelonio.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el maestro destructor, no hay que dejarnos confiar de él. Hay que asegurarnos de que muera.-Dijo Tiger claw.

Todos se estaban preparando para darle el golpe de gracia a la tortuga, pero no notaron que una sombra los veía oculta en los árboles. Le molesto que se aprovecharán de alguien estando herido. Sacó un arma y apuntó.

-Muy bien tortuga, te veré en el infierno.-Dijo cara de pez mientras sacaba su navaja para cortarle la garganta, Tiger claw sacó una de sus pistolas y rahzar sacó sus afiladas garras.

-Hasta nunca cachorro. -Y le apuntó, pero cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, sintió un dolor en el brazo. Vio que tenía una herida. Pronto los demás empezaban a sentir dolor en partes de su cuerpo. Rahzar trato de encontrar algún olor extraño o algún sonido pero nada.

La sombra sonrió. Vio por el apuntador que sus objetivos estaban buscando lo que los hirió. Pero sabía que no darían con su escondite, pues estaba a unos 50 metros de distancia. Cuando dio el primer disparo, como su arma tenía un silenciador, vio como dio en el blanco y rápidamente se movió e hizo lo mismo con los demás. Guardo su arma. Y sacó un arma más pequeña.

Comenzó a acercarse mientras disparaba. Rahzar y Tiger claw dieron con su aroma y se dispusieron a atacar.

Vieron una sombra pequeña, rápidamente comenzó a correr en círculos y disparaba al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaba al quelonio inconsiente. Los mutantes lo notaron pero no podían acercarse ya que los disparon daban en el blanco.

Cuando la sombra tomó a Leonardo, sacó una granada y se las lanzó. Los otros mutantes vieron la granada y huyeron lo más lejos posible para ponerse a salvo de la explosión. Aprovecho la explosión para tomar el cuerpo y huir con el. Pero no contaba con que era más pesado.

Logro arrastrarlo hasta un lugar seguro.

-Bien. Misión extra cumplida,ahora debo atender tus heridas.-habló.

Rápidamente lo acostó en su cama y salió a buscar su botiquín. Sabía primeros auxilios, ya que por su trabajo era muy necesario. Además vivía lejos de la sociedad,no podía darse el lujo de ir a un hospital cuando regresaba con heridas,conocía a la perfección el bosque. Era prácticamente un laberinto, muchas veces tuvo que ayudar a turistas por perderse en el, su casa estaba muy bien escondida, a menos que alguien conociera el bosque al derecho y al reves podía dar con su casa.

Llegó con sus instrumentos de curación y comenzó con la labor.

Limpio la sangre seca,cosio las heridas que necesitaban puntos. Vio su cabeza, esta se veía realmente mal. Con cuidado desató su bandana y cosio sus heridas. Limpio la sangre y vendo la cabeza. Ahora sólo debía esperar a que reaccionará.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

Los seguidores de destructor se acercaron a la zona de ataque y vieron como los árboles ardían, pero no había señal ni de él líder del clan Hamato ni mucho menos de la sombra.

-Maldición,¿ ahora que le diremos al maestro?- pregunto cara de pez.

-Le diremos que lo dejamos herido de muerte. Si sobrevive no creo que recuerde algo.- Dijo Tiger claw.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto Rahzar

-Simple, el chico tenía una herida muy grabe en el cráneo. Si despierta no creo que recuerde mucho, por lo que no será Problema.

Los demás sonrieron, tenía razón el gato super desarrollado. Si su maestro los mandaba por el, al no recordar nada les facilitaba las cosa. Sin más tomaron el camino de regreso al cuartel.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

GUARIDA DE LAS TORTUGAS

Los chicos aún no lograban superar la pérdida de su hermano. Splinter hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlos.

Los vio en la sala. Estaban callados y tristes.

-Hijos míos, juro por la memoria de Leonardo que Saldremos de esta. También juro que el infeliz que nos arrebato de Leonardo de nuestro lado pague.-Dijo con una rabia.

EN OTRO LADO

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, estos se sentían pesados. Se sentó en la cama y vio alrededor.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste. -Dijo una persona que no reconoció.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundido.

-Supongo que nadie. Y estas en mi casa, no te preocupes. No te haré daño. ¿Como te llamas? Así podremos encontrar a tu familia. -Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Yo.. Yo no lo recuerdo.- Dijo confundido - no recuerdo quien soy.- Dijo claramente asustado.

Pero su acompañante ya se lo esperaba.

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.- Dijo al salir de la habitación.-debes tener hambre. Ire a prepararte algo para que comas.-

Leo con cuidado se levantó de la cama. Se tomó la cabeza y noto que la tenía vendada.

"tal vez mi familia me este buscando" pensó, comenzó a salir de la habitación. Busco con la mirada a la única persona que vio al momento de despertar.

La encontró en la cocina.

-¿Que demonios haces levntado? Debes descansar, a la cama.-

-Con todo el respeto. Ya me siento mejor, vine a ver si te podía ayudar en algo.-

-No, tengo todo bajo control.- comenzó a arrastrarlo de nuevo a la cama.

-Por favor, ya no necesito tantos cuidados. Me siento mejor.-

-Entiende de una vez, estuviste dos semanas inconsciente, acabas de despertar, tienes amnesia. Necesitas reposo. Tu cuerpo necesita descansar y recupersa adecuadamente. Así que por el amor de dios no discutas- Dijo seriamente.

Por alguna razón, el quelonio sintió que esa situación le era familiar pero no sabía porque. No recordaba nada de su líder familia, eso lo asustaba. Pero el pensaba que si tenía familia, tal vez lo estaban buscando.

Leo se dejó conducir, el sujeto estaba más que feliz. Ya no sentía sola la casa. Ahora tenía alguien que le hiciera compañía. Quería ayudarlo a que encontrará su familia, pero por dentro esperaba que ese momento nunca Acabar.

...

Este es el primer capítulo del fic. Pobre leo no recuerda quien es. Y quien será esa persona que lo salvó?

En el siguiente capítulo estas y más preguntas serán respondidas.

Marisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis mis chicos. Estoy de vuelta. Les dejo el capítulo 2.

Agradesco a dragonazabache y a Crystal Violeta, también a fandy 2224, no saben lo mucho que significan para mi sus palabras, me alegraron el día.

Espero que les guste la trama.

Que comience el show.

...

Ya han pasado 8 meses desde que la familia Hamato perdió a su hermano, hijo y líder.

8 meses tratando de sanar las heridas que dejó su partida.

Rafael tomó el liderazgo del equipo.

Ellos retomaron sus rondas, aún tenían la esperanza de encontrar a Leonardo con vida. Pero cada día que pasaba,esa esperanza poco a poco iba muriendo.

Todos cambiaron su actitud. Mickey era más respondable. Rafael tenía más autocontrol y Donatello el ya no se desvelaba por sus inventos. La partida del mayor los afecto y estaban cambiando para bien. Solo les hubiera gustado que leo los viera.

AL NORTE DE NEW YORK

En lo más oculto de un bosque. Se encontraba una pequeña casa.

En la cocina de esta, se encontraba una figura preparando el desayuno.

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor. Por detrás una sombra su acerca. Lleva en su mano un artefacto, se acerca sin hacer ruido. Mientras avanza, comienza a apuntarle.

Esta cerca de su objetivo, solo tiene que jalar el gatillo y cumpliría su misión.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso señorita. -Dice el joven.

Una niña de aproximadamente 13 años, baja su pistola de agua y hace una cara de decepción.

-No es justo leo.-Dijo con frustacion. Ese fue como su intento número 50 desde que llegó el chico a su vida.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan obvia hermanita. Te hace falta entrenar tu sigilo.-Dijo mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Sigue sin ser justo. Además yo estoy bien, mi sigilo está bien.- este comentario hizo al quelonio reír.

-Si fuera así,yo no me habría dado cuenta de tu presencia.-

- Ahhhhh, bueno. Cambiando de tema radicalmente ¿como vas con tus memorias?-ese comentario entristeció al chico.-lo lamento, no quería ponerte triste.-

-No hay problema. No he avanzado nada. Lo único que recuerdo es lo que sabes. Mi nombre y que soy un ninja, eso es todo.-suspiro triste.

-Tranquilo, encontraremos a tu familia.- y le sonrió con ternura.

-No es necesario. No creo que alguien como yo tenga familia. Y si es así, no creo que me quisieran por como me encontraste.- este comentario confundió a la niña.

-¿Por que no es necesario? -Pregunto.

-Porque ahora tu eres mi familia. Tu me aceptaste aún siendo lo que soy. Sin ti no se que hubiera sido de mi. Por eso ya no es necesario averiguar mi pasado. Porque tu eres mi presente,mi hermana.-Dijo Leonardo completamente seguro de cada palabra. La chica comenzó a llorar de alegría, pues eso decía que leo siempre estaría con ella.

-Gracias hermano. Te quiero mucho, no sabes cuanto. -Lo abrazo con mucho cariño. Continuaron con su desayuno, estaban disfrutando mucho el momento cuando un sonido los interrumpió.

-Es la computadora.-Dijo la niña al reconocer el sonido.- creo que debe ser un trabajo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del comedor. Leo la observó levantarse

-Sabes siempre te he dicho que no me gusta tu trabajo.-Dijo muy serio.-podrías salir herida.

-Es nuestra forma de ganar dinero. Además, siempre salgo ilesa gracias a que llevó conmigo el mejor compañero de combate en el mundo.-contestó mientras revisaba el e-mail.

-Aún así sigue sin gustarme la idea.- Dijo un poco molesto.-¿y esta vez que tenemos que hacer?-

-Pues no dice. Pero quiere hablar con nosotros en persona, obviamente yo hablaré con el cliente para ver de que tratará. ¿Dónde te parece un buen lugar? -

-Mmm, que te parece en el edificio de siempre. Así podría ir yo en caso de que pase algo. pequeña río por el comentario de su hermano.

-Ahhhhh leo, tu siempre protegiendome.-

-Cristal eres mi hermana menor. Es mi deber protegerte.-este comentario sacó una sonrisa de la chica.

-Sabes que puedo protegerme bien, no es necesario que vayas.- Leo sonrió.

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿A que hora es la reunión?- pregunto el quelonio.

-Será a la media noche, así no habra problema de que alguien te vea. Tus admiradoras no te perseguiran.-comentó divertida.

-Jajajaja que graciosa, como si a alguien le gustara mi apariencia.-

-A mi me gusta.- Dijo y su hermano la miro con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Que? Es la verdad. Tu apariencia es única. Y para alguien único,una chica única. Osea tu *servilleta.-

-Ahhhhh como digas. Bueno será mejor que vayamos al campo de entrenamiento. Te espero ahí.-

-Si, ya voy deja le envió el e-mail y listo.- una vez que terminó se levantó y siguió a su hermano a la parte trasera de la casa.

GUARIDA HAMATO

-Hijos míos, eso fue todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.-Dijo Splinter a sus hijos después de terminar el entrenamiento de ese dia, hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Vaya,el entrenamiento de hoy fue más fácil ¿no creen?-pregunto Mickey a su hermanos.

-Si Mickey, y eso es porque nos estamos esforzando para que leo este orgulloso dónde quiera que este.- sus hermanos asintieron con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Y que es lo que querías mostrarnos Donnie? -Pregunto el de rojo.

-Ah si, ya me había olvidado. Vengan, les mostraré.- Salió directo a su laboratorio, sus hermanos lo siguieron.

-Bien, ¿han visto las noticias recientemente? -Pregunto.

-Si,¿que con eso?-Dijo el temperamental de los hermanos.

-Pues, ultimamente se han presentado asesinatos y robos en el país. Aún no estoy seguro sobre quienes hacen esto. Pero parece ser que son matones a sueldo.- argumento el de morado.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿eso en donde nos involucra?-comentó un poco fastidiado el ahora líder.

-Rafael, piénsalo. Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que se presenten en Nueva York. Por el momento he estado interfieriendo las líneas de delicuentes y mafiosos, pero parece que ninguno ha contratado sus servicios.-

-Bien. Continúa con el espionaje. Cuando tengas información más concreta, podremos detenerlos.-Dijo seguro el de carmín, sus hermanos asintieron seguros.

AL NORTE DE NEW YORK

-Ahhhhh -grito Cristal al caer al suelo frustada. Una vez más entrenando con su hermano, no pudo vencerlo. El entrenamiento comenzó bien, ella llevaba un gran avance, era más veloz, más ágil y su fuerza había aumentado un poco. Pero por millonésima vez, su hermano fue el vencedor. Trato de derribarlo, pero su hermano detuvo su patada en el aire, y aprovecho jalarla hacia el, la tomó del brazo y lo colocó detrás de su espalda. Y la derribo.

-Ya Leo, me rindo, Sueltame. No siento mi bracito.-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas, no tanto por el dolor, sino por la frustración de no poder vencer a su hermano. Leo reía divertido. Aunque no era su hermana de sangre, la amaba con todo su ser, y por eso la conocía muy bien. Ese era uno de los muchos berrinches que hacía cuando no lograba conseguir algo.

-Ya, ya.-la soltó y la ayudó a levantarse.-ve el lado bueno, has mejorado mucho.- reía mientras observaba a la niña sobarse el brazo.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tu no fuiste quien terminó en el suelo y con el hombro fuera de su lugar. Ay mi bracito se me va a caer.- Dijo sin dejar de sobarse.

-Jajajaja, ya no seas exagerada. Solo esta *sentido. -Dijo mientras la revisaba.

-Bien, ¿Listo para esta noche?-pregunto aún con los ojos llorosos.

-Si. Solo espero que no sea tan difícil como la última vez. Casi no atrapa la policía.-Dijo recordando el momento.

-Si, pero si no fuera por mi punteria. Ya nos habrían agarrado.-Dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Cristal, le quitaste la vida a dos hombre.- Dijo el quelonio mirándola

-Ahhhhh vidas vienen, vidas se van.-Dijo sin preocupación alguna -Además estoy segura de que si yo estuviera en peligro tu harías lo mismo. No estaba dispuesta a que terminarás en un laboratorio. -Dijo seriamente.

-Si, yo también haria lo mismo si tu estuvieras en peligro. Pero sigue sin gustarme la idea de matar gente. -Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo se, por eso solo lo hago en casos muy extremos. Generalmemte solo los dejo con una Herida y ya.-suspiro- además deja de estarme regañando si tu también te has hechado samaritanos.-

-Ah tienes razón. Somos mercenarios, es algo a lo que debemos estar acostumbrados.- Dijo con un aire de tristeza.- Bueno, será mejor que terminemos los preparativos para est noche ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si.- Dijo la pequeña niña. Tomo la mano de su hermano y juntos entraron en la casa.

NEW YORK

Abril se encontraba con los quelonios, esta estaba ayudándolos con las investigaciones.

-Por lo que logre recopilar. Solo son mercenarios a sueldo. Le han hecho trabajos a varios grupos de delicuentes en todo el pais. Pero sus servicios no son nada baratos.- Dijo mientras les mostraba fotos de tomó escondida. En ellas se veían a sujetos hablando con una figura que no se apreciaba en la fotografía. En otra se les veía con una maletín lleno de dinero, entregando la paga por el trabajo.

-Por lo que investigué, quienes los contratan tienen que viajar a determinado lugar para que se les entregue su mercancía. Nadie conoce su apariencia. Tienen mucho cuidado para no ser vistos.-

-Mmm, si esos delicuentes los han contratado. Quiere decir que son buenos. - Dijo el de naranja.

-Bien, tenemos que seguir con las investigaciones. -Mira el reloj-ya es tarde. Chicos. Tendremos que salir al patrullaje. Nos vemos luego Abril. -se despidió Rafael.

MIENTRAS EN UNA CIUDAD

Un señor con traje, esperaba en el techo de un edificio. Pero no estaba solo. En el helicóptero dónde llegó,dentro tenía a sus guardaespaldas y más gente.

-Creí que habías dicho llegará puntual.- Dijo con su voz fría.

-Lo siento señor, pero tuve un contratiempo.-se disculpo. La voz provenía de las sombras pero no se mostraba la figura.- ¿Que es lo que necesita?-

-Necesito que robe una reliquia. Seencuentra en un museo de New York.- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Sabe que mis servicios no son baratos? Más le vale que tenga con que pagar.-

-¿Tienes idea de quien soy?- pregunto

-Como si memimportara quien es.-Dijo sin interés alguno la voz.

-Soy líder de un grupo de ladrones que opera en New York. Mandaría a alguno de los imbéciles que me sirven, pero son tan ineptos que no pueden cumplir con un simple robo.-

-Y por eso viene por mi ayuda. Dígame dónde se encuentra el museo. Y mañana mismo tendrá su reliquia.-Dijo segura.

-Bien,cuando tenga la reliquia, llamame. Y aquí mismo te entregaré tu dinero.-trono los dedos y del helicóptero salió un joven con un apunte.-Está es la dirección del museo, y ahí está mi teléfono. -Lanzó el papel al aire,dio media vuelta y se fue en su helicóptero.

Cuando se aseguró de que ya no había nadie. Salió Cristal. Tomo el papel.

-Bien leo, tenemos que irnos. -grito, su hermano subió al techo. Tomo el papel y lo vio.

-"New York, por que siento que conozco ese lugar."-pensó el quelonio- Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.-la chica asintió y emprendieron su viaje hacia la gran manzana.

...

servilleta:en México es una expresión que significa tu servidor.

SENTIDO: también es una expresión, no se si de México, pero quiere decir que te duele en donde tu lastimaste pero no está fracturado. Solo es el dolor, después de un rato desaparece.

Bien mis chicos, esto fue el capítulo 2, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si alguien tiene alguna duda. Es libre de hacerla y con mucho gusto las responderé.

Sayonara

Marisa.

PD:guack para todos jejejejejejejejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Holis mis chicos, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus palabras. Y por lo mismo, me permitiré responder sus reviews.

dragonazabache: eso no te lo puedo decir aún, te dejaré en suspenso. (aunque creo que soy un poquis predecible)

I Love Kitties too: gracias por tus comentarios, no te preocupes, el recuperará su memoria aún no en este momento, pero más adelante lo hará.

Anniekarai10: gracias. Ya me siento en las grandes ligas por tu comentario. (ok no) enserio muchas gracias.

Rose Black Dragon: tranquila no tratará de romance, a mi tampoco me agrada el romance. (lo curioso es que estoy haciendo un fic en ese género), si creo que me pase un poquis en la forma de ser de Cristal, pero era necesario, y si ella lo rescató. Después veras que no es del todo cruel como la hice ver al inicio. Yo también creo que la vida espera el momento justo para bofetearte con tus errores. Y sobre los horrores de ortografía, como estoy haciendo todo desde mi tablet, aveces está cosa se me revela y no me hace caso. Aún así se te agradece el que me hagas ver mis errores, voy a mejorar te lo prometo.

Sin más por el momento, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3

...

Los chicos saltaban de techo en techo, patrullando las calles. No podían evitar tener su mente en otro lado, pues ese día era el aniversario de la desaparición de su hermano mayor.

Aún tenían muy presentes cada una de las palabras que le dijeron antes de que lo perdieran. Jamás se imaginaron que sus palabras fueran las armas más letales del mundo, pues bien no lastimaron a Leonardo físicamente, pero si lo hirieron en su corazón. No por nada en el mundo se dicen que esas heridas son las que más cuesta sanar. Ellos amaban a su hermano, pero era tarde, demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, para demostrarle que todo lo que dijeron ese día fue mentira.

Rafael era el que peor se sentía. Si sus hermanos se sentían culpables, pues el se sentía mil veces peor, ya que sus palabras fueron las más hirientes que le pudo decir.

Aún recordaba los sucesos que acontecieron después de la muerte del líder.

FLASH BACK

Unos días después de contarle la notica a su padre, todos cayeron en una depresión muy profunda, los entrenamientos fueron suspendidos. Ningún miembro de la familia tenía ganas de levantarse, pues sabían que al hacerlo no se encontrarían con el mayor preparandoles el desayuno, o dándoles tan siquiera los típicos " buenos días ". Como cosas tan simples, les causaban un dolor tan indescriptible.

Un día Splinter los llamo, estos se presentaron en el dojo.

-Hijos míos, la partida de su hermano ha dejado un vacío no sólo en nuestros corazones sino también en nuestro clan. Estoy seguro que a Leonardo no le hubiera gustado vernos en un estado de depresión, estoy seguro que el quería que nuestras vidas continuarán.-Dijo aún un poco triste el maestro.

-Pero sensei, ¿quien de nosotros está lo suficientemente capaz como para dirigir al equipo?- pregunto el de morado.

-El siguiente en la línea de mando es Rafael. Por lo tanto el será el líder.- todos aceptaron, bueno todos menos uno.

-Yo no quiero un nuevo líder. Yo quiero a mi hermano.- Dijo con la mirada al suelo Miguel Ángel. En su voz se podía notar la tristeza. Todos lo miraron, entendían como se sentía, después de todo Leonardo siempre lo consentia, ellos eran casi inseparables.

-Lo se Miguel Ángel, pero debemos continuar con nuestras vidas...-trataba de explicar a su joven hijo, pero el se le adelanto.

-NO. ¿DE QUE SIRVE EL SEGUIR ADELANTE SIN MI HERMANO?- para este punto el quelonio de naranja rompió en llanto.-Rafael podrá remplazar el lugar de Leonardo como líder, pero nuca podrá reemplazar su lugar como hermano e hijo que era. Yo solo quiero a Leonardo, quiero que vuelva.-se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Sus hemanos lo abrazaron de forma protectora, ellos también querían que Leo volviera, pero sabían que era imposible. A Splinter se le partio el corazón al ver al menor de sus hijos en ese estado, sin duda el fue el más afectado. Sabía que debía dejar a sus hijos a solas para que arreglaran sus problemas entre ellos. Y salió del dojo dejando solos a sus hijos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de ese suceso, Rafael hizo un cambio radical, lo hizo por el bien de Mickey, pero también lo hizo para que Leonardo se sintiera orgulloso dónde quiera que estuviera. A decir verdad todos habían cambiado, y lo habían hecho por esas mismas razones.

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Splinter estaba en el dojo con una taza de té en sus manos, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos,mientras observaba unas fotografías,recordando cada momento que vivió con su mejor discípulo.

Recordó todas las veces en las que su hijo trataba de hablarle sobre sus problemas con el equipo.

FLASH BACK

En las alcantarillas, se llevaba a cabo una pelea. Una vez más Leonardo tenía una discusión con su hermano menor Rafael.

-Rafael, no me molesta que salgas con Casey de fiesta. Entiende que sólo me preocupa tu seguridad, eso es todo.- trataba de explicar con toda la paciencia que dios le dio al un furioso quelonio de bandana roja.

-DEJA DE ESTARTE METIENDO EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, MALDITA SEA LEONARDO TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO O NO HACER.- Rafael estaba molesto pues el día anterior salió de parranda con su amigo pelinegro. Y como siempre prometió llegar temprano, pero no lo cumplió. Sin contar de que llegó oliendo a alcohol.

Y como siempre al que regañaron por no controlar a su hermano fue a nada más y nada menos que (redobles porfavor) Leonardo. El acepto el castigo de su padre y prometió controlar mejor a su rebelde compañero.

-Rafael, yo tengo la autoridad para prohibirte que hacer, por el simple hecho de que soy tu hermano mayor y tu líder. Pero no lo hago porque pensarias que te estoy obligando a hacer algo que tu no quieres.-Dijo sin inmutarse por las miradas asesinas del de carmín.

-AHORA DEBO AGRADECERTE ESE DETALLE. POR QUE CARAJOS NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ.-grito cegado por la ira, y rápidamente se fue a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

Por su parte Leonardo lo vio encerrarse en su cuarto, se fue a su habitación también, cerró la puerta y se sentó en un rincón en posición fetal. Unos ligeros sollozs se escaparon de sus labios. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho su hermano fue mentira, pero esas palabras le dolían en lo más profundonde su alma.

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo mal?-se preguntó. -¿Por que no puedo dejar de fallar?-Dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas y unos sollozos escapaban de su alma herida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de ver como sus dos hijos se retiraban a su habitación, mando a llamar a Leonardo, para recriminarle su falta de autoridad para controlar al más rebelde guerrero del equipo. Lo comparó con sus ancestros, y por último le impuso un castigo.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cayendo en ese pedazo de papel que tiene la habilidad de detener el tiempo, de capturar cada momento de alegría, de enojo o de tristeza.

Lloro como cuando perdió a su hija Miwa y a su amada esposa Tang Shen. Después de tantos años, se permite llorar. Su dolor es enorme. Cuando un hijo pierde a sus padres, se le llama huérfano. Cuando una esposo o esposa pierde a su compañero de toda la vida, se le llama viudo o viuda. Pero cuando un padre o una madre pierde a un hijo, es un dolor tan grande que aún no se le conoce como llamarle.

Ahora se da cuenta de su error. El tratar de hacer a Leonardo perfecto, lo destruyó internamente, pero aún su hijo siguió. Quiere enmendar su error, quiere que su hijo este riendo con sus hermanos y no que este encerrado en un dojo tratando de complacerlo.

La vida quiso que el aprendiera de su error, pero lamentablemente la vida te enseña de la manera más dolorosa para asevurarse que no lo cometas de nuevo.

Pero es muy tarde para enmendar su error con Leonardo. Pero cae en la razón de que esta a tiempo de disfrutar de las travesuras de sus otros hijos, de su juventud. Se seca sus lágrimas con sus manos. Pone la fotografía al lado de la su esposa e hija.

-Leonardo, hijo mío. Se que es muy tarde para pedirte perdón, pero donde quiera que estés, aprovechare está lección que tu partida me dio para así no cometerlo de nuevo con tus hermanos. Espero que en donde te encuentres, estés en paz.- Dijo al terminar de colocar la foto. En ella se podía ver a Leonardo con una sonrisa. Mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos.

EN OTRA PARTE

En una carretera, se pueden ver a dos motociclistas, van rápido pero a una velocidad moderable ya que no quieren llamar la atención de los policías.

Ambos llevan unos auriculares que utilizan de comunicadores.

-Oye Leo. Tengo que hacer una parada. ¿Me sigues?- se escuchó la voz de Cristal en el comunicador de Leonardo.

-Te sigo.- contestó mientras se dejaba guiar por la conductora de enfrente.

Se detuvieron en una farmacia. Cristal bajo de su vehículo y se quitó su caso.

-Espera aquí.- Dijo mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia el establecimiento.

-Como si pudiera ir a algún lado.- Dijo mientras la observaba alejarse.

Leo estaba en su moto. Las pocas personas que pasaban por la calle, no le prestaban atención pues estaba vestido con ropa de humano. Llevaba un pantalón hecho a su medida color Negro, una chaqueta también hecha a su talla del mismo color. Su rostro no se veía porque traía puesto el casco, y llevaba guantes. Sin olvidarnos del calzado.

Gracias a Cristal podía salir sin que la gente saliera huyendo de su apariencia. Aún recordaba ese día.

FLASH BACK

Leonardo ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo en la casa de la chica. Aún tenía su cabeza vendada. Para ese momento ya ellos habían hecho un lazo tan especial. Como no podía salir debido a que era una tortuga mutante, lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana el bosque. Algunas veces podía ver a los animales en su hábitat natural. Ese día no fue la excepción, Cristal salió a conseguir víveres y como no pudo acompañarla, solo podía ver por aquella ventana el único paisaje que no lo juzgaba, que no le temía.

-Ya llegue.- anunció la niña. Leo dejo de admirar el paisaje por un momento, y le ayudó con las compras.

-¿Como te fue?- pregunto mientras le quitaba unas bolsas de sus manos y comenzaba a sacar su contenido.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe. Oye te tengo una sorpresa.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar una bolsa en específico.

-¿Ah si?-cuestionó mientras se acercaba a Cristal, quien ya tenía en sus manos la bolsa que con tanta desesperación buscaba.

-Si - y le entregó la bolsa al quelonio.-Que esperas. -Lo alentaba a que viera el interior.

Leonardo obedeció, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Adentro había nada más y nada menos que varias prendas de ropa, de muchos colores.

-Ahhh, casi lo olvido. Toma- y le entregó una bolsa mucho más grande. Leo la tomó y vio su interior. Dentro había varias cajas. Tomo una y la abrió. Dentro de la caja, se encontraba un par de zapatos. Comenzó a abrir las demás cajas. Todas en su interior tenían varios tipos de calzado y en diferentes colores.

-Y eso no es todo- elo la vio con cara de espanto.- aunque me pongas esa cara.-y le entregó otra bolsa, solo que esta era más pequeña que las anteriores. Al abrirla encontró gorros, guantes,bufandasy muchos accesorios más.

-¿Por que me das todo esto?- realmente estaba confundido el joven guerrero por tanto regalo.

-No es obvio. He notado que te aburres estando aquí encerrado. Por eso me tome la libertad de comprarte ropa para que pases desapercibido. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, en serio te lo agradezco. - El quelonio no tenía palabras para agradecer, así que la abrazo.

-Lo que sea por mi hermano.-Dijo, Leo al escuchar la palabra hermano se separó bruscamente de la chica. Cristal le miro extrañada, pero después pensó que tal vez le incomodaba que le dijera hermano a Leonardo.- lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- se disculpo.

-¿Tu quieres ser mi hermana?-le rpegunto con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Esa palabra hizo que le punzara un poco.

-Perdón si te incomode, es solo que me agrada mucho tu compañía. Y si la verdad me gustaría tenerte de hermano. Te quiero como si fueras mi hermano de sangre. Pero si te molesto no... -No terminó de hablar ya que leo la abrazo por sorpresa.

-No me molesta, yo también te quiero hermanita.-ambos lloraron de felicidad. Ella porque de nuevo tendría una familia, y está vez no permitiría que algo le pasara. Si tendría que pasar por encima del mundo entero lo haría por su hermano. Y el porqué después de tanto tiempo sin saber sobre su familia, la vida le entregó una nueva, le dolía en el alma no saber nada sobre la anterior, pero debía seguir adelante, con la nueva familia que el destino le dio.

-Bueno.- se separó Cristal de él.- ¿Que te parece si estrenas esa ropa con un paseo? Digo aprovechando que el clima es frío, si dices que si te invito un café o una hamburguesa. - Trataba de convencer a su nuevo hermano.

-Me parece bien. Me arreglo y salimos. -Se encaminó el quelonio hacia su ahora habitación. -Y espero que esa hamburguesa sea deliciosa. - Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese día disfruto de un gran paseo con su hermanita, como lo prometió ambos fueron a tomar un café y a comer una hamburguesa. Después de eso caminaron por el parque, sin contar que como fue su primer paseo, Cristal lo invito al cine. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bolsa de plástico que casi le da en la cara, pero como tiene buenos reflejos logró atraparla antes de que impactará en su rostro.

-Oye no era necesaria la violencia.- Dijo un poco molesto mientras veía el contenido de la bolsa.

-Solo era para ver si estabas atento a tu entorno. Y como ya vi que si, podemos irnos.-Dijo Cristal.

-¿Por que compraste esto?- pregunto mientras sacaba cajas de medicina.

-¿Como que por que? Ya note que tu medicamento para tus dolores se acabó y tu ni me dijiste.- le reprochó con una cara de desaprobación. -Por eso te compre tu dosis. Pararemos a descansar antes de irnos a trabajar para que tomes tus pastillas y descanses un poco. -

-¿Como cuanto nos quedaremos en la ciudad?-

-Ahhh eso depende de que tan rápido trabajemos y como nos vaya. Bueno andando, ya tengo un lugar donde descansaremos sin que nadie nos moleste. Sigueme.- y subió a su moto. Leo estaba atrás de ella, esperando que Cristal avanzará, pero pasaron 3 minutos y nada. Se bajó de su vehículo y se acercó sin hacer ruido.

-¿No que ya nos íbamos?- Dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y vio la escena divertido. Cristal estaba en su moto, comiendo una barra de chocolate. Por esa razón no había salido directo a su destino.

-Según, pero me acorde que compre una barra de chocolate y decidí comermela ahorita.¿que tal si después se me apachurraba o algo así? - Dijo con una carita inocente.-¿quieres? -Y le ofreció del dulce.

Leo sonrió, puede que fuera ruda o hasta cierto punto cruel, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una niña. Tomo un trozo del dulce y lo comió en compañía de su hermanita. Miro de reojo a su compañera y en cada mordida notaba como sus ojos se iluminaban y degustaba con una tranquilidad la golosina.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la dulce pieza se terminó.

-Bien, ahora si vámonos.-Dijo mientras guardaba el empaque. Noto que Leonardo la veía con una sonrisa.-¿Que?-pregunto.

-nada, es solo que tienes chocolate en la cara.- reía mientras con un pedazo de papel limpiaba el rostro de la niña.

-Ya Leo, dejame. Yo me puedo limpiar Solita.-Dijo mientras le quitaba el instrumento de limpieza a su hermano y comenzaba a limpiarse ella misma.

-Está bien no te enojes. Ah si un consejo, tienes que limpiarte aquí. -Y le señaló una parte de su rostro, puesto que la pequeña no sabía en donde exactamente estaba sucia se limpiaba en una parte errónea. Cristal se sonrojo por su error.

-Está bien tu ganas. ¿Me limpias?- pregunto inocente y con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Leo asintió con una gran sonrisa, mientras reanudaba su tarea. Leonardo disfrutaba cuidando de Cristal, consolarla en las noches de tormenta o cuando tenía pesadillas, atender sus heridas, limpiar su rostro cuando este se ensuciaba al comer. En fin el disfrutaba ser su hermano mayor. Por su parte Cristal extrañaba ese tipo de cuidados, hacia ya mucho tiempo que alguien la cuidaba con una dedicación así. Y por esa razón estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por su hermano.

-Listo.- anunció el quelonio al finalizar su labor.

-Gracias hermanito.- agradeció con un caluroso abrazo. Leo correspondió a su muestra de afecto mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello.

-Bien Leo, ahora si, hay que irnos para que tomes tus pastillas y descanses un poco.- Dijo al separarse.

-No necesito esos medicamentos.- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Leonardo por favor no discutas conmigo. No te has tomado tus medicamentos adecuadamente, y se que has tenido dolores de cabeza últimamente. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que es mentira.- Dijo señalandolo.- Leo sabes que quiero protegerte y cuidarte. Por eso no me importa pagar la cantidad que sea por tu tratamiento. Sabes que el dinero es lo que me sobra.- Dijo mientras lo tomaba de las mano.- te quiero mucho y sabes que no soportaría perderte. - Leo vio como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Tranquila, esta bien me tomaré mis medicamentos y descansare antes de la misión. No me pasara nada. Te lo prometo.- y la volvió a abrazar. Cuando se separaron, Cristal paso una mano por sus ojos.

-Sabía que aceptarias.- su tono de voz volvió a ser el mismo y en sus ojos ya no había rastros de lágrimas. Leo se golpeó mentalmente. Como el se oponía a tomarse sus medicamentos, su hermana recurrió a su arma más poderosa: el berrinche.

-Eso no es justo Cristal,hiciste trampa.-

-No fue trampa. Solo use una estrategia para hacerte entrar en razón y funcionó. Bueno ya basta de berrinches y vámonos.- subió a su motocicleta y encendió el motor. Leo la imitó.

-" Solo use una Estrategia para hacerte entrar en razón y funcionó".- imitó Leo la voz de Cristal. -Aún sigo sin entender como lo hace.- Dijo antes de partir hacia su destino.

...

¿Y bien que les parece? Aclarare que Cristal tiene 12 años. Ya se que había puesto que 13 pero se me ocurrió algo mejor.

No olviden de dejar sus reviews y con mucho gusto responderé sus dudas (si es que tienen claro :3) sin más por ahora me despido.

Marisa


	4. Chapter 4

Holis mis chicos, Lamentó la demora pero tengo una gran razón. Estuve en periodo de exámenes, sin contar que tuve que hacer un portafolio de evidencias a mano para mi maestro de geometría analítica. También viene la graduación de mi hermano mayor y tuve que probarme vestidos y comprar zapatillas. Bueno ya no los aburro con mis cosas. Ahora contestare sus reviews

Rose Black Dragon: si lo sé, creo que Leo y yo compartimos algo en común, ambos tratamos de que nuestros hermanos Obedezcan y si no lo hacen a nosotros nos castigan (tengo que ordenarle a mi hermano de 20 que haga algo y luego me manda a volar.) increíble verdad?

Anniekarai10: muchos concuerdan contigo sobre la parte en la que Splinter llora por su hijo es la más tierna. Esa fue la idea, no se tu pero cuando veo a mi papá llorar (cosa que sólo paso una vez y fue cuando lo amenarazon) me sentí tan impotente y me entraron unas ganas de golpear a los tipos( por no decir matar.) gracias por ver que logre mi cometido.

I LOVE KITTIES TOO :arigatou. Si Cristal ama a Leo como su hermano y leo la ama a ella.

Sin más que comience el show

...

Leonardo y Cristal viajaban en sus motos. Por una razón que Leonardo desconocía ( o creía desconocer) se le hacía todo tan familiar.

Después de un rato, se detuvieron en un edificio que parecía abandonado.

-Ya llegamos - Dijo bajandose de su vehículo y quitándose el casco. Leo la imitó y miro el edificio.

-Oye, ¿no te parece que es mucho edificio solo para nosotros dos? -La chica sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no. Además mejor que sobre a que falte. ¿No crees?- Leo se llevó una mano a la sien y comenzó a masajear.

-Está bien tu ganas.-

-Vamos, los tipos que vivían aquí eran muy ricos.- a Leo le sorprendió este comentario, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber como sabes que eran ricos?- su respuesta una risa por parte de la chica.- Debí imaginarmelo. -Dijo mientras era conducido por Cristal.

En efecto, el interior era muy lujoso. Subieron a las recamaras. La pequeña abrió una puerta.

Entraron a la habitación la cual era muy grande. Estaba decorada con objetos japoneses y espadas. La cama era grande, al lado de esta se encontraban unas mesas de noche.

-Bien. Aquí es. Ponte comodo.- le indicó la cama para que descansará.

Leo observó detenidamente la habitación, el papel tapiz era de un color rojo con negro. Había letreros en kanjis. No fue problema para descubrir su significado. Pues entendía el japonés. Todo tenía un toque elegante.

-¿No te parece muy femenina para mi? - Su hermana rió divertida al ver la cara de su hermano.

-Tienes buen ojo. Si la habitación le perteneció a una chica, pero esta mejor que la otra recamara créeme. Voy a traerte un vaso de agua para que tomes, por lo mientras descansa.- Dijo al salir de la habitación, dejando sólo al quelonio.

Se quitó sus espadas y las dejo recargadas en la pared. Comenzó a explorar cuidadosamente cada parte de la recamara. Decidió senttarse en la cama. Giro su vista hacia la derecha, encontrándose con la mesa de noche. Esta tenía una fotografía. La tomó, y en ella se vía a una mujer de cabello negro largo, de piel morena. La fotografía parecía un poco quemada. Sonrió y la dejo en su lugar. Luego vio la otra mesa. Esta también tenía una foto. Enella estaban una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, ella vestía una armadura. A su lado se encontraba un hombre que también vestía una armadura.

Le sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevó las mano a dicha área, como evitando que le explotará. Y cerró los ojos.

" Splinter es tu verdadero padre... Destructor te ha estado mintiendo... ¿Quieres jugar? Puedo hacerlo, pero deja a mis hermanos fuera de esto... Tu guerra es conmigo, aléjate de mis hermanos y de mi sensei... Confíe en ti... Tu misma dijiste que te volvía loca... Ya se, no eres buena diciendo gracias... Creo que ella me gustaba... Karai! "

-Leo, Leo. -Cristal regreso de su encargo y lo que encontró la asustó mucho. Leonardo, el mutante que salvo, su ahora hermano estaba de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente, mientras unas lágrimas se escaban de sus ojos. Rápidamente se acercó a ayudarle, pero no lograba sacarlo de ese trance.-LEONARDO. - grito con fuerza y lo sacudió. Al fin logró que reaccionará. El respiro profundamente para calmarse y así no asustar más a su hermana.

-¿Que diablos pasó? - le preguntó al quelonio al tiempo que lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

-Yo.. No... No se. No se como pero creo que conozco a esa chica. -Y señaló la foto.

Cristal se levantó y la miro. Se molesto un poco pues la chica no era fea, y si su hermano decía que la conocía quería decir que tuvieron pasado (n/a: o sus queberes como digo yo jeje)

-¿Dices conocer a esta zorra?-Dijo molesta, cosaque su hermano noto.

-No le digas así, además que te he dicho sobre ese vocabulario jovencita.-

-¿Y por qué no quieres que le llame zorra, eh? ¿Está maldita fue tu novia verdad?- Leo la observó y luego comenzó a reír. -Que están gracioso.-

-¿Acaso son celos lo que detectó? - La chica voltio para otro lado, dándole así la razón a su habitación hermano. -Cristal no tienes porque molestarte. Uno, no se si ella era mi novia, solo dije que creía conocerla. Dos, si tuviera una, estoy seguro de que no me duraría más de 3 días gracias a ti.-

-Oye,no soy tan... Espera ¿dijiste que creíste conocerla? Eso es increíble. Ya comienzas a recordar. -Dijo saltando de alegría - pronto encontrarás a tu familia.-

-Ya te dije que no tienes que seguir buscando. Tu eres mi familia.-

-Si, pero ¿no quieres encontrar a tu mamá o a tu papá? -

-¿Para que? Para que me digan que nunca me quisieron y que por eso se querían deshacer de mi- su voz sonaba triste.

-Eso es muy difícil. Que alguien no te quiera es lo más difícil del mundo. -Se acercó y lo abrazo para demostrarle cuanto lo quería sin importar si era humano o no.

-No quiero abrir viejas heridas. Si me quisieran ya me Habrían encontrado o por lo menos ya hubieran hecho el intento de encontrarme. - contestó correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Pero ¿y si están afuera buscandote y nosotros ni en cuenta? -

-Cristal, por favor. Deja de pelear mucho por tan poco. Tu eres todo lo que tengo. Yo te tengo a ti y tu me tienes a mi. -respondió mientras se desahogaba en el hombro de la pequeña. Cristal se acariciaba su cabeza para calmarlo. Después de unos minutos el chico logró calmarse.

Cristal sacó de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta una paqueña pastilla y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

-Tomatela. Te hará mucho bien. - El quelonio la vio por unos segundos, después acepto la pastilla. Si ella le decía que le haría bien, era porque ella sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Como te sientes?- le preguntó una vez que verificó que se tomó la pastilla, pues aveces hacia trampa escondiendola debajo de la lengua.

-Mejor, gracias.- contestó antes beber un poco del líquido.

-Me alegro.- Cristal lo observaba beber el agua.- Pero no iras a la misión de esta noche.-Leo casi escupe el líquido pero logró contenerse.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es protegerte.-

-A eso. No iras y punto y como tu hermana menor es mi deber ver por tu salud, la cual es obvio que no está bien.- obviamente se refería a lo que pasó minutos atrás.

-Tu no puedes prohibirme nada porque soy mayor que tu. Y ya te dije que estoy bien. Así que vámonos.- se levantó y trato de salir, pero su visión comenzó a verse borrosa y se tambaleo un poco. Cristal lo tomo de la mano.

-Sabía que te opondrias. Por eso tuve que usar medidas drásticas.- Dijo mientras lo conducía de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Que..que fue lo.. Lo que me diste?- Dijo sin oponer resistencia.

-Una droga hecha por mi. Es inolora e insabora. Por lo tanto fue fácil hacerla pasar por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. -Leo se golpeó mentalmente por su descuido. Su querida hemana sabía desde preparar remedios con plantas medicinales Hasta preparar venenos que no pudieran ser detectados. Como no se le ocurrió que su hermana lo drogaria después de encontrarlo en un estado de shock. - No te preocupes, solo debes dormir. Te hará bien.- Cristal comenzó a arroparlo.

-Es...es..estas en... Problemas...yuri..digo..Cristal.- los efectos de la droga Comenzaban a ser más fuertes.

-Solo porque te estas durmiendo te lo paso.-

-No..No...te...la vas.. A acabar.- la niña rió

-Se que me matarás cuando despiertes, pero es lo mejor para ti en estos momentos. - Vio como Leo comenzaba a quedarse dormido. -Descansa, buenas noches.- lo termino de arropar y le dio un beso en la frente. La chica sonrió al verlo dormir con una tranquilidad.

-Duerme hermanito. Te quiero.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de la habitación.

EN OTRA PARTE

Los chicos aún tenían su mente en otro lado. Recordando cada momento vivido junto a su hermano mayor. Estaban saltando de techo en techo, cuando una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, Vaya miren que tenemos aquí. Cuanto tiempo chicos.- los chicos giraron mientras sentían como se les hervía la sangre de rabia.

-Karai.-Dijo Rafael con furia.

-En persona. -Miro para todos lados.- Pero me falta uno ¿dónde está tu hermano?- está pregunta sacó de sus casillas a los hermanos, quienes se aventaron a atacar a la kunuichi.

-Tu dinoslo. - Fue lo que dijo Mickey, pues ellos no tenían ni idea a donde fue llevado Leonardo ese día.

-¿Y yo como por que sabría dónde está? - Dijo miemtras bloqueaba los ataques de los tres.

-Que sinica eres Karai.- le reclamó Donatello mientras lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra. La kunuichi esquivaba cada goloe, pero cada vez sentía que le costaba más dar pelea.

-¿Que tiene de malo saber sobre mi juguete favorito? -Pregunto pero solo logró que los hermanos la atacarán con más rudeza.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermano.- Dijo Rafael golpeando a Karai, por el impacto ella se golpeó en una pared y soltó su arma.

-¿Y por qué? -cuestionó toda adolorida.

-Eres una descarad. COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR POR MI HERMANO DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HIZO TU PADRE.- grito con sus fuerzas Rafael.

-¿De que diablos estás hablando? Mi padre no tiene a Leonardo.-

-sabes de lo que habla. Tu padre mató a mi hermano.- Dijo Mickey con lágrimas. Esta aclaración dejo a Karai completamente confundida.

-No..No...no es cierto. Mientes. Leonardo no puede estar muerto.- Donatello se extraño por su comportamiento, por lo que le preguntó.

-¿Tu no lo sabias verdad?-

-No. Estuve 8 meses en Japón. Acabo de regresar.- todos se sorprendieron por su rrspuesta,, uego Karai recordó algo.- Leo siempre me dijo que Destructor me mintió. ¿Era verdad?-

-¿Que ganaría Leo con mentirte?-respondió Mickey.

-Si tienen pruebas, muestrenlas. -Los chicos se miraron unos minutos antes de aceptar llevarla a las Alcantarillas.

En el trayecto, todos estaban muy pensativos. Karai no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Tenía dos opciones en su cabeza :la primera confiar en ellos o la segunda aprovechar la situación y llevar ante su "padre" la cabeza de Hamato Yoshi., pero por algo ella decidió la primera.

...

Holis mis chicos, lamentó si los deje esperando. Pero estuve mega ocupada. Lamento si deje a alguien en suspenso. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, no saben como me ayudan.

Sin mas me despido, prometo que para el siguiente capítulo seré más puntual.

Marisa


	5. Chapter 5

Holis mis chicos, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo 5 y se los tuve temprano.

Ahora contestare sus reviews

ANNIEKARAI10: Lo de Karai fue una decisión de último minuto, la verdad no pensaba ponerla pero después dije ¿por que no? Y si son celos de hermana, no se si tu tienes un hermano o hermana mayor pero en mi caso que tengo dos yo si los celo. Después con mucho gusto te platicare una anécdota graciosa,claro si tu quieres. Un abrazo mega grande para ti.

CRYSTAL VIOLETA :Me alegra que te guste el fic. Esa era la idea, que Leo encontrará a alguien que se preocupe por el. Gracias por escribir.

I LOVE KITTIES TOO :Si, Leo recordó algo. No soy experta en el tema así que he estado informandome sobre tratamientos para la amnesia. No te preocupes aún falta mucho por ver. Besos.

Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, una que otra que se me pasa.

Sin más que comience el show

...

Karai y los chicos llegaron a las alcantarillas. Todos pensaban en cómo sería la reacción del maestro Splinter.

Splinter se encontraba aún en el dojo,recordando cada momento con su hijo, cada lección que le enseñó. Escucho que sus hijos regresaron, cosa que se le hizo extraña pues no tenía mucho que acababan de salir. Decidió averiguar, y al llegar a la sala se quedó completamente sorprendido :ahí no sólo se encontraban sus hijos adoptivos, sino también se encontraba su querida hija Miwa.

-M..m... Miwa.- fue lo único que atinó a decir. La guerrera se acercó y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Maestro Splinter, tus hijos me contaron sobre el final de su hijo mayor Leonardo. Lamento mucho su pérdida, pues aunque no lo crea a su hijo siempre lo considere un guerrero digno. Leonardo siempre me dijo que estaba del lado equivocado, que Destructor me ha estado ante usted en busca de respuestas.- el maestro escuchó cada palabra.

-Sigueme- fue lo que dijo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dojo. Karai lo siguió, al entrar vio el enorme árbol, también vio el altar en donde se encontraban las fotos enmarcadas de Leonardo, al lado estaba la foto de su madre.

-No lo puedo creer. Siempre dijo la verdad- la chica tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente. La mujer era la misma que en la foto en la que ella tuvo en el edificio donde vivía antes de marcharse.

-Destructor te secuestro cuando sólo era una bebe. Yo pensé que te había perdido pero en nuestro último encuentro el me confesó la verdad.- le explicó a la joven.

Karai por su parte estaba furiosa, tantos años dejando que ese al que llamó "padre" le llenará la cabeza con mentiras, tantas veces en las que intentó acabar con Leonardo y el que siempre trato de ayudarla, tantas veces en las que quiso cortarle la cabeza a su verdadero padre por culpa de las mentiras de su enemigo.

En la sala, las tortugas se preguntaban sobre que esta pasando ahí dentro.

Después de varios minutos por fin salieron. Vieron que Karai y su padre se les veía felices, uno por recuperar a su hija pérdida por años y la otra por sentir el verdadero amor de un padre, sentir la calidez en cada abrazo.

EN OTRA PARTE

En un museo de New York, había dos guardias custodiando la "corona " de la faraona Cleopatra. Hecha en su totalidad de oro y piedras preciosas. Un gas de color verde comenzó a salir de los ductos de ventilación, los guardias cayeron inconscientes, uno de ellos se negaba a rendirse ante los efectos de gas y pudo ver una figura femenina que caminaba hacia el, también noto que ella llevaba una mascarilla. Con esfuerzo logró enfocar la vista y sólo vio un par de ojos que lo veían, la chica caminaba con calma y cuándo estuvo cerca de él lo golpeó para dejarlo inconsiente.

Una vez que el gas se disperso se quitó la mascarilla y se dirigió a la cuarto de control.

Entró pero no se esperaba que ahí estuviera un policía.

Este al sentir su presencia se giro y le apuntó con su arma

-Ahhh hola?- Dijo antes de que el policía comenzará a disparar. Cristal rápidamente sacó una katana de su hermano y la uso para bloquear las balas mientras corría en dirección del guardia. Aprovecho y destroso el arma con la espada, el guardia la golpeó en la mano haciendo que ella soltara la katana y soltara un gemido de dolor. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó una jeringa de su chaqueta he injecto el líquido en el cuello del hombre. Estuvieron unos minutos peleando cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que el equilibrio del hombre comenzó a verse afectada. La chica aprovecho esto y le dio una patada y lo azotó en la pared para dejarlo inconsiente. Miro hacia donde estaba la espada y se acercó a revisarla.

-Tienes suerte que este bien, si mi hermano descubre que tome su katana sin su supervicion me mata, bueno de todas formas me matara cuando despierte. - Guardo la katana en su funda y apagó todas las cámaras antes de dirigirse a robar el objeto.

Llegó a la repisa donse se encontraba el objetivo, sacó un artefacto que hizo un hoyo en la repisa. Metió sus manos para sacar su objetivo pero justo en el momento en el que lo levantó...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Pero que? Ah Leo siempre se encarga de la alarma, como se me pudo olvidar -se recriminó mientras prácticamente lanzaba el objeto a su mochila y subía al ducto de ventilación para salir lo más pronto posible.

EN LA GUARIDA

Todos estaban platicando sobre la nueva integrante.

-Pero padre, no puedes dejar las cosas así ¿que no Te duele lo que te ha hecho ese hombre?-Karai insistía en que debían vengarse de Destructor por haberles quitado a alguien especial.

-Si hija mía, me duele hasta el alma la partida de tu madre y la de tu hermano. Pero estoy seguro que tanto Leonardo como tu madre no les hubieran gustado que sus corazones se oscurecieran por culpa de la venganza.-

-Pero...- la guerrera no terminó su frase pues la computadora de Donnie comenzó a sonar. Todos corrieron para ver que pasaba. Donatello tecleaba a una velocidad increíble.

-Robaron la corona de Cleopatra. Todos los guardias los dejaron fuera de combate. - Dijo el genio.

-Busca al ladrón-le ordenó Rafa.

-¿Que crees que estoy haciendo? Estoy usando las cámaras de bancos, cruces peatonales para hallar a alguien que huya.- no tardó mucho en dar con lo que buscaba -lo tengo. Esta en movimiento, se dirige hacia el norte. - Conecto su t-phone a la computadora y comenzó a teclear de nuevo.

-¿Que haces don?-pregunto inocentemente el menor de los quelonios.

-Paso la información de la computadora a mi t-phone. Listo vámonos.-los quelonios ya se iban, cuando notaron que Karai iba detrás de ellos.

-Karai, tu quedate.-le dijo Rafael.

-¿Y tu quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? - Le reto, pero no le duró mucho la riña ya que llegó Splinter y le pidió que se quedara. Ella acepto pero no estaba a gusto.

EN LAS AZOTEAS DELA GRAN MANZANA

Cristal corría lo más veloz que podía, pues como aún no terminaba su entrenamiento, todavía no alcanzaba una velocidad rápida. Y sin la ayuda de su hermano se le complicaba un poco la cosa, en cuando a saltar en techo en techo, Leo la ayuda cargandola en su espalda. Pero como el estaba drogado, tuvo que volver a su vieja rutina de una cuerda con un gancho, lanzarse al vacío y arrojar dicho gancho y colum piarse hasta el otro lado.

Tenía que llegar a su motocicleta, y si lo lograba ya nada la pararia. Estaba a tan solo unas 3 cuadras de donde dejó su vehículo estacionado cuando de pronto...

-¿Ya te vas tan rápido? Pero si apenas llegamos.- Cristal se escondió en las sombras para que no fuera reconocida. Pero les daba la espalda.

-Que pasa ¿te mordió la lengua el ratón?- Rafael provocaba al ladrón para que se mostrará. Cristal volteo y lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

-Ustedes... Son...son..-

-Ni te emociones. Son disfraces.- le contestó Mickey al ver lo que trataba de decir, pero lo que no sabía es que con esa aclaración mató las ilusiones de Cristal sobre encontrar la familia de su hermano.

-¿Tienes miedo? Muestrate.- le reto el de morado.

-Si ustedes quieren. - Dijo y salió de las sombras. Los chicos abrieron los ojos a todo lo que daban, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaban.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba una niña de 12 años. Tenía la piel blanca, su pelo era corto y castaño con ojos verdes. Ella vestía unos pantalones negros, con botas del mismo color. Una blusa oscura, una chaqueta que sólo le cubría la mitad de su pecho. Guantes de color gris, una bufanda morada. En sus piernas llevaba varias bolsas junto con sus brazos.

-Eres una niña.-Dijo Donatello asombrado. "que diablos hace una niña aquí"se preguntaba el genio. Pero no sólo el tenía dudas, todos se preguntaban que era lo que hacía.

-¿Sorprendido? Patético. Pero basta de charla. ¿Vinieron a detenerme no? Pues a lo que vinimos.- sacó la katana de su hermano y se lanzó contra ellos. Ellos reaccionaron a tiempo, el primero en contraatacar fue Donatello. Noto que sus movimientos eran rápidos, pero en algunas cosas se veía un poco torpe. Hubo un momento en el que se quedaron forcejeando con sus armas, el genio noto que la espada tenía el símbolo del clan Hamato por lo que se distrajo, Cristal aprovecho esto y lo derribo.

-DONNIE -gritaron sus hermanos y corrieron hacia el. Pero el genio se levantó sin ayuda.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa katana?- pregunto, sus hermanos se confudieron al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Por que, te gusta? Es de mi hermano.- le dijo al mientras la admiraba.- Es hermosa ¿verdad?-

-Donnie concéntrate.-le ordenó Rafa.

-No entiendes, esa katana tiene el símbolo del clan.- todos enmudecieron ante la declaración y entendieron a lo que se refería el de morado.

-¿De donde sacaste esa katana? - Le cuestionó ahora el de naranja.

-Si les gusta tanto comprense la suya.-

-Contesta de una buena vez maldita sea.- le gritó Rafael al ver que no les daba una respuesta concreta.

-Ya se los dije, es de mi hermano. -Los chicos pensaron lo peor gracias a esta repuesta, sintieron como la ira se apoderaba de ellos y se lanzaron a atacar a la chica sin piedad.

Cristal apenas y podía esquivar sus movimientos, se descuido y Rafael logró derribarla, logrando desarmarla y dejándola vulnerable ante cualquier ataque.

-Si tu hermano me quito el mio, ahora le devolvere el favor.-levantó sus sais dispuesto a herir a la chica, sus hermanos ni siquiera se molestaron en detenerlo pues ellos querían venganza.

Cristal pensó que era su fin,cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto... Se escuchó el sonido de metal chocando y abrió los ojos,encontrándose con su hermano enfrente de ella.

Los chicos enmudecieron al ver una figura que protegía a la chica. La figura estaba totalmente cubierta de la cara, por lo que sus hermanos no lo reconocieron.

-¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó a su hermana, los quelonios se estremecieron al escuchar la similitud en la voz de ambos chicos.

-S..si. Si estoy bien.- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Siendo ese el caso- habló tranquilamente para después comenzar a reprocharle- COMO SE TE OCURRE DROGARME PARA IRTE TU SOLA A LA MISIÓN. ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS JOVENCITA. - Mickey y Donnie no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar el regaño del mayor, pero a la vez era doloroso recordar que Leo ya no los regañaria así. Rafael por su parte estaba más que molesto, molesto con la chica, con su hermano, incluso con el mismo por todo lo que había pasado en esos 8 meses.

-Ya ya. Luego me regañas.-Dijo un tanto molesta por como su hermano la regañaba en público.- Si no te has ddo cuenta, tengo otros asuntos que arreglar.- obviamente se refería a sus atacantes.

Leo lo noto, tomó su katana y se puso en defensa y sin aviso alguno logró derribar al de morado.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- grito Miguel Ángel miemtras corría a socorrer a su hermano.

-Eso mismo estaba por preguntar, ¿como se les ocurre pelear contra una niña pequeña? Y lo peor es que planeaban matarla. Ahora emparejaremos la cosa.- y también comenzó a pelear contra el de naranja obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Apenas había terminado de derribarlo, cuando se escuchó un grito. Provenía de Rafael, Leo apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el sai. Tenían un encuentro demasiado parejo. Leonardo logró desarmar a Rafael. Rafael golpeó la muñeca de Leonardo y este soltó su espada. Aún estaba adolorido por el golpe, pero no pensaba rendirse. Los chicos de bandana morada y naranja despertaron de su inconsciencia y notaron la batalla que tenía su hermano temperamental, corrieron hacia el, pero el sonido de unas balas impactandose en el concreto los detuvo, al buscar con la mirada encontraron a Cristal con un arma en sus manos.

-Ahora si malditos. Veamos si como roncan duermen - y comenzó a disparar directo hacia sus pies. Los quelonios comenzaron a saltar para evitar que las balas les dieran, pero esa no era la intención de la chica, ella sólo quería darle un poco de tiempo a su hermano para que terminara la pelea de una vez por todas. -Bailen malditos, bailen- decía sin dejar de disparar. Después de unos minutos, las balas se terminaron.

Los chicos salieron disparados para ayudar a su hermano mientras Cristal cargaba el arma.

Mientras Rafael y Leonardo tenían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Leonardo logró derribar, pero Rafa rápidamente le lanzó una patada directo al rlsto logrando que cayera al suelo y de paso quitándole el casco que ocultaba su rostro. Rafael se levanto para seguir peleando, pero se detuvo en seco al ver de quien se trataba.

...

Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo 5. Los deje en suspenso verdad? La verdad no se si se le llama corona a lo que llevaban los faraones, si estoy mal haganmelo saber.

Actualizare lo más pronto posible para no tenerlos en suspenso.

Marisa


	6. Chapter 6

Holis mis chicos. He vuelto. Y temprano para no tenerlos en suspenso. Sin más que comience el show :-)

...

Rafael no podía creer lo que veía. Sus hermanos al alcanzarlo también no podían creerlo. Su hermano mayor, al quien por 8 meses creyeron muerto, estaba frente a ellos.

Leonardo noto como lo veían, comenzó a desesperarse pues lo veían de una manera muy particular y no le decían nada.

-¿Que? Nunca habían visto una tortuga mutante. -Dijo, sus hermanos se extrañaron al escucharlo.

-Leo, somos nosotros. -Le habló con cariño el menor pues su hermano estaba vivo. Siempre estuvo con vida.

-No se quienes son ustedes.-respondió secamente. Donatello lo observó detenidamente y noto una gran cicatriz en su cabeza.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto señalando la herida. Leo se confundió con la pregunta. Y creyó que ellos fueron los responsables de su accidente.

-Ohhhh esto.- respondió con sarcasmo mientras señaló su cicatriz - "alguien"- hizo las comillas con sus dedos-trato de matarme, y en su intento me dejo este recuerdo. -Los chicos notaron la ironía y la ira con la que les hablaba.

-Leo. ¿Por que nos hablas así?-le pidió una explicación el de morado.

-¿Por que será? - La ironía seguía presente. Sin previo aviso volvió a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra. Los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo para esquivar los golpes.

-Pero que...-no pudo terminar su pregunta Rafael,pues Leonardo lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzó hacia una pared pero sin la fuerza necesaria como para lastimarlo.

Eso era lo que no entendía. Desde que los vio sentía una presión en el pecho, estaba molesto por como lastimaron a su hermana pero a la vez sentía como si no quisiera lastimarlos. Pero ¿por que?

Los chicos estaban igual o más confundidos que Leonardo. No sabían porque les atacaba. Mucho menos entendian el por qué les hablaba con odio, con ira. Era como si fuera otro.

-RAFAEL! -grito Donatello al ver a su líder volando hacia la pared.

-Leo. Somos tus hermanos.-Dijo Mickey mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Leonardo. Con esa palabra Leo dejo de lanzar golpes, sintió una punzada en su cabeza,lo que lo obligó a sujetarla con una mano.

-LEO! - grito Cristal al ver que comenzaba a sentirse mal, como pudo se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo.

Los demás quelonios vieron como esa niña abrazaba a su hermano.

-¿Que le hiciste a nuestro hermano?- pregunto molesto Donatello, mientras Mickey ayudaba a su hermano Rafael a reaccionar.

-¿Tu hermano? Para empezar el es Mi hermano.-respondió resaltando el mi-yo no le hice nada. Tranquilo hermano, ¿que tienes?- pregunto al ver como cerraba los ojos y como entraba de nuevo en una crisis.

-M...mi... Mi cabeza. -Cristal lo ayudó a sentarse, los quelonios se sintieron impotentes al ver en ese estado a su hermano. Miguel Ángel trato de acercarse para ayudar.

Pero sólo consiguió que la chica sacará una pistola pequeña de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo -Amenazó apuntandole. Por instinto Mickey retrocedió. Cristal volvió a poner atención a su hermano.

-Tranquilo. No dejaré que algo te pase.- sacó otra jeringa con un líquido de su chaqueta y la inyectó en el cuello del quelonio. -Ya ya. Solo duerme.-poco a poco el quelonio fue perdiendo la conciencia, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en los brazos de la chica.

Los 3 guerreros estaban molestos por como la chica drogo a su hermano. Por su mente paso el que ella fuera la culpable de que su hermano los Atacará.

-¿Que diablos le hiciste?-le exigió el de rojo.

-Solo necesita dormir.-respondió sin dejar de verlo. Giro su vista hacia los quelonios y con cuidado recostó a su hermano.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Por que no nos recuerda? -Habló de nuevo Rafael.

Cristal por su parte, ignoraba a Rafael,comenzó a caminar hacia su mochila. La tomó y comenzo a buscar algo dentro de ella.

-¿Que no piensas contestarme?- el temperamental estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que dios le había dado.

-No.-Rafael casi se lanza contra ella de no ser porque Donnie y Mickey lo sujetaron.

Cristal encontró lo que buscaba y lo lanzó a las manos de Donnie.

-¿Y esto?-Dijo viendo el objeto que tenía en sus manos. Era nada más y nada menos que la reliquia que se acaban de robar del museo.

-Ya no me interesa. Mi hermano está mal y para mi no hay nada más importante que el -Comenzó a caminar en círculos. - ¿ustedes son los que vigilan estos rumbos?- pregunto mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

-Si.¿por que nos das esto?- pregunto Donnie.

-¿Que no es obvio?ustedes son los héroes, regresar ahí sería un suicidio. No puedo dejar a mi hermano solo así como esta y como ustedes son los buenos pues... Es su deber rgeresar esto a donde pertenece.-respondió como si nada.

-Un momento chiquilla. QUIEN TE CREES COMO PARA MANDARNOS EH?-

-Rafael controlate -le pidió don. Mickey miraba a su hermano dormir, tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero esa chica no se lo permitía.

-Si Rafael, enojandote conmigo no lograrás nada. Le llamare a los tipos que me contrataron para cancelar el trato.-Dijo mientras sacaba un celular.

-¿Quienes te contrataron?-pregunto Donatello

-Ahhhhh no lo recuerdo. Dijo que era jefe de una banda de ladrones en Nueva York. Su helicóptero tenía algo morado a un costado. Dijo algo de que me contrato porque sus ladrones son unos inútiles o algo así.-

-Fueron los hijos de barney.- respondió Rafa.

-¿Como lo sabes Rafa?-pregunto Mickey a su hasta ahora líder

-Pues simple ¿cuantos inútiles conoces en Nueva York amantes al morado como para ponerse un nombre tan ridículo?-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno ya. Ustedes ya tienen la reliquia en sus manos, salvaron el día de nuevo. Yo tengo que buscar un lugar para que mi hermano descanse.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al inconsiente quelonio. Se agachó y trato de jalarlo, pero obviamente su peso era mayor que su fuerza y no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro. Los chicos la miraron con cara de "es enserio". Al ver que no podría moverlo volteo hacia los héroes.

-Jejejeje pesa. Se que sonará estúpido. Pero ¿no podrían ayudarme a trasladar a mi hermano a un lugar más seguro?- pregunto inocentemente. Los quelonios no sabían si echarse a reír o golpear su carita hasta que reaccionará. Mickey se acercó a la niña.

-Claro. Después de todo el también es mi hermano.-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Osea ¿como?- Cristal no entendió esa última parte.

Donatello y Miguel Ángel colocaron a Leonardo en la espalda de Rafael. En el trascurso del camino los chicos le contaron su historia y de cómo perdieron a Leo. Todo iba bien hasta que Don se acordó de algo.

-Así que todo este tiempo han está viviendo en las alcantarillas. Eso está muy raro.- Dijo Cristal cuando Mickey término de contarle el como mutaron.

-Gracias niña. A nosotros los mutantes nos encanta que nos llamen raros -ironizó Rafael

-No. No quise decir eso. Quiero decir, es raro que tanto tiempo y la gente de arriba nunca supo de ustedes. -

-Oye niña. ¿Como es que no nos temes?-pregunto Donatello.

-Para empezar tengo nombre. - Dijo molesta cruzandose de brazos

-Si, pero no nos interesa -Rafa recibió un codazo por parte de Mickey por su falta de respeto.

-Me llamo Cristal y no les temo porque mi hermano es un mutante. -

-Ahhhhh de nuevo con lo mismo. Mira niña el no es tu hermano. Es MI hermano ¿que no pusiste atención a la historia o que? -Rafael estaba molesto con la chica, el que ella llamará hermano a Leo lo sacaba de quisio.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo. Primero me dicen que están disfrazados y ahora me dicen que siempre no. ¿Quieren decidirse de una buena vez? Ah por cierto el es MI hermano. -Dijo encarando al de rojo.

-Mira niña no me busques porque me encuentras.-

-¿O si no que?-

-No quedras saberlo-

-Tu eres el que no sabe contra quien se enfrenta.- Rafael estaba a punto de Contestarle cuando llegaron a la guarida.

Cristal quedó maravillada, todo se veía tan hogareño, tan cálido. Rafael recostó con cuidado a Leonardo en el sofá.

Cristal se acercó para verificar que Leonardo estuviera bien.

Splinter al escuchar que sus hijos regresaron salió a recibirlos.

-Hijos míos. ¿Como les...- Splinter vio a la niña que no mostró ni una pizca de miedo. -¿Quien es ella y que hace aquí?- pregunto seriamente a sus hijos.

-Sensei lo que le vamos a decir es un poco complicado. -Comenzó Donatello

-Si, nosotros aún no lo comprendemos del todo-le secundó Rafael. Splinter estaba a punto de pedir una explicación pero vio a Leonardo acostado en el sofá.

-Ese... Ese...es... -Splinter simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ante el escándalo Karai salió del dojo y lo que vio también la dejo sin palabras.

-Si sensei. Ese es Leonardo.- respondió Mickey a su padre.

Karai se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su padre. Todos estaban impactados y la única persona que podía darles respuestas era esa niña, así que el interrogatorio no se hizo esperar.

-Ahora si niña. ¿Quien eres y que te traes con MI hermano?- pregunto Rafael resaltando el mi.

-Ya se los dije. Me llamo Cristal y la única relación que tengo con Leonardo es de hermanos, por que es MI hermano - Rafael estaba a punto de Contestarle pero su padre pidió la palabra.

-¿A que se refiere con que mi hijo es su hermano?- pidió de la manera más calmada posible el roedor.

-Pues a eso. El es mi hermano, si le preguntan eso les contestará. Ahora mi turno ¿como esta eso de que ustedes son su familia?-

-Creo que no comprendo su pregunta señorita.-

-Si. Mucho tiempo estuve buscando la familia de Leonardo, pero nada. Ni una simple pista. Después de un tiempo, Leo se canso de no saber quién era o sobre su familia, apartir de ahí, el se volvió mi hermano. - Explico la situación.

Splinter observó detenidamente a la niña, por su mirada parecía que decía la verdad, luego miro a su hijo mayor. Trato de acercarse a a el y noto como la chica se llevó la mano a una de sus bolsas tomando un arma.

-¿Puedo?- todos se extrañaron por la pregunta del maestro. Cristal asintió aunque no quitaba la mano de su arma.

El maestro noto la cicatriz en la cabeza de su hijo. Así como otras pero la más notaria era la de la cabeza. No podía creer que su hijo estuviera con vida. De nuevo lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas pero estas eran de felicidad. Ese era su hijo sin duda alguna. No le importaba que lo vieran llorar, estaba más que feliz de que su hijo volviera a casa, que estuviera con vida. Sus hijos lo notaron y no pudieron evitar también llorar.

-Hijo. Mi niño. Bienvenido a casa.- Dijo Splinter abrazando el cuerpo inconsiente de Leonardo.

...

Este fue el capítulo 6. Al fin los chicos se encontraron con su hermano. Si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las aclarare.

Espero sus reviews.

Sin más hasta luego

Marisa


	7. Chapter 7

Holis. ¿Como han estado? Creo que los he tenido un poquis en suspenso. Pero antes me gustaría contarles una anécdota que le debía a Anniekarai10.

Yo tenía uno añitos más o menos. Tengo dos hermanos hombres. El mayor de los dos en ese entonces iba a la Primaria y por obras del destino me enteré que a él le gustaba una chica llamada Marisol. Para serles sincera soy mega celosa con los hombres de mi familia así que un día que mi mamá me llevo a su escuela. Me puse a preguntarles a todas las chicas si se llamaban Marisol, y las que me contestaron que si las amenace casi de muerte si se les acercaban a mi hermano. Hubo unas que me tomaron de loca,otras pusieron una cara tan graciosa.

¿Ustedes que opinan? Si se lo preguntan mi hermano no sabe sobre esto y no se si la tal Marisol le dijo o algo así. En esto me inspire para la personalidad de la pequeña Cristal.

Como pueden notar soy muy celosa con los hombres de mi familia ya sean mis hermanos o mi papá.

También quiero avisarles que tardare en subir los fics puesto que en mi casa no tengo Internet y como mis papás tienen un negocio y ellos si tienen se los tengo que pedir para que me lo abran y luego me dicen que no y cosas así. Los que no tienen Internet en casa me comprenden

Las tmnt no me pertecen son de NICK.

Sin más que comience el show

...

Era oficial. Cristal estaba archi mega contra super ultra confundida. Primero esos mutantes tiran todas las esperanzas por la borda de la niña al decirle que están disfrazados, después le cuentan su historia y sobre cómo Leo es su "hermano". Así que mandando al infierno las formalidades comenzó con las mil ocho mil preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza.

-Se que esto será muy grosero, ¿pero quienes son ustedes y que diablos quieren con Leonardo? - Pregunto seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tiene razón señorita ,vayan al dojo y por favor alguien lleve a la señorita - Dijo mientras volvía su atención hacia su hijo mayor.

Karai se ofreció a llevarla. Al llegar, como todo niño, comenzó a explorar la habitación, observaba maravillada cada detalle de la pieza. Miro con asombro el árbol que se encontraba en el dojo. Después de observarlo detenidamente su atención se posó en el pequeño altar, su mirada se detuvo en la fotografía de Leonardo. Con cuidado de no tirar nada la tomó entre sus manos y la miro con una sonrisa.

Rafael al ver su forma de actuar, estaba por ordenarle que dejará la foto en su lugar, pero Mickey se lo impidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Todos los presentes notaron la sonrisa con la que miraba la fotografía.

-Al fin Leo. Lo logre.- Susurro abranzando la fotografía.

Splinter entro en la habitación y vio el actuar de Cristal. Con un movimiento de mano les ordenó a sus hijos que se sentarán, todos obedecieron excepto Cristal que aún no notaba la presencia de la rata.

-Muy bien.- comenzó llamando la atención de la castaña- mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi y soy el padre de los jóvenes aquí presentes y de Leonardo. - Miro a sus hijos y estos entendieron lo que su padre les quiso decir con la mirada.

-Yo soy Hamato Donatello. -

-Yo soy Hamato Miguel Ángel, pero me puedes llamar Mickey -

-Soy Hamato Rafael - Dijo secamente.

-Hamato Miwa pero me conocen como Karai. -

-Le agradezco que nos haya entregado a mi hijo Leonardo. Tiene toda mi gratitud - respondió mientras hacía una reverencia, la chica se inclinó también ante el maestro sorprendiendo a varios.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Me pareció un acto de cobardía y deshonor lo que planeaban hacerle y más en el estado en el que se encontraba, tenía que intervenir. -Respondió Cristal al maestro.

-Tenemos muchas dudas...-

-Si lo sé. Pregunten y veré que puedo o que no puedo contestar.- interrumpió Cristal al maestro.

-Me gustaría saber quién es usted.- un suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña ante la pregunta del roedor.

-Supongo que nadie. -Susurro.- mi nombre es Cristal. Es todo lo que diré.-

-¿Y que carajos quieres con MI hermano?- pregunto con enojo el de rojo.

-Rafael comportate.- le llamó la atención su padre

-Yo lo amo.- respondió para sorpresa de los presentes. Rafael estaba más que furioso si no permitió que Karai siendo una excelente kunuichi se quedara con su hermano menos una niña.

Karai estaba que ardía de celos ( no se ustedes pero a mi me agrada la pareja leonarai XD) y no estaba dispuesta a que una niña "le comiera el mandado". Cristal río al ver la cara de los presentes. Al escuchar tremenda risa todos se confundieron. Cristal se vio en la necesidad de dar explicaciones.

-Jajajaja. Un... Minu...minuto.- trataba de recuperar la calma.-Ok estoy lista. Miren si yo amo a Leonardo pero no en la forma en que ustedes creen, hay varios tipos de amor ¿sabían? Pues bien yo lo amo como hermano.- respondió tratando de no reírse en las caras de los adolescentes y del padre.

-¿Y como lo conoció señorita?-

-Le pido por favor que me trate de tu, el señorita me queda muy grande. Y lo conocí de la peor manera...

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA.

Leo estaba aún durmiendo en la sala.

POV LEO

¿Dónde estoy? Hace un momento peleaba con unos tipos, pero cuando dijeron que eran mis hermanos me dolió tan fuerte la cabeza, recuerdos fragmentados pasaron muy rápido por mi mente y ahora me encuentro en una especie de jardín, se puede ver una casa de bambú y atrás de esta a lo lejos se encuentra un río, también hay flores y un gran árbol de cerezo y... Que curioso hay un borrego atado al árbol, tiene un listón azul con rosa. Si antes estuve confundido ahora estoy mil veces confundido. ¿Quienes eran ellos? ¿Que quieren de mi?

-Ellos son tus hermanos y te quieren a ti- una voz que no conozco me responde. Por instinto me giro para atacar pero no hay nadie.

-Tranquilo no te haré daño, bueno de todas formas no puedo- ¿Quien es esa voz?

-Tu sabes quien soy. No nos hemos conocido formalmente pero al menos me conoces.- se escucha detrás de mí, vuelvo a girar y ahí está. Esta sentado en una escalera de la casa. Es un joven no mayor de 17 años.

-¿Quien eres tú?- pregunte un poco frio pero en vez de contestarme se hecho a reír.

-Enserio tienes una muy mala memoria. Pero no te preocupes te ayudaré un poco.-

-¿Tu me ayudarás a recuperar mi memoria?- pregunte un tanto esperanzado pero el chico me miró un poco raro.

-No exactamente. Lo siento pero no puedo recuperar tu memoria.- Ok eso era un tanto predecible- te ayudare a recordar quien soy.-

FIN POV LEO

Leo miro al chico un tanto desilucionado pero el chico no le tomó mucha importancia

-Bien. Como te decía tu ya has escuchado sobre mi. Trata de hacer memoria. -

-Estoy muy seguro de que no tengo idea quien eres.-

-Cierta niña te ha contado sobre mi. Es alegre, le gusta pelear, tiene mucha energía y nos cela mucho. -

-Bueno... Tal vez sea... Te refieres a... Yuri...-

-Su nombre ahora es Cristal tengo entendido -interrumpió el joven- creo que no le gusta que la llamen por su verdadero nombre porque le traen muchos recuerdos.-

-Entonces tu.. Tu..eres..- Leonardo no creía lo que veía

-Si. Soy yo-

EN EL DOJO

-Y así fue. -Término de relatar el como rescató a Leonardo. Rafael hacia un esfuerzo titanico por contener la ira, no podía creer que fueran a atacar a su hermano una de manera tal cruel, su hermano mayor estaba muy herido y sobretodo inconsiente. Si en este momento tenía en frente a esos cobardes sería capaz de molerlos a golpes hasta dejarlos irreconocibles.

-Cuando estuvimos en un lugar seguro me dedique a curar sus heridas, de todas las que tenía me preocupó mucho la de la cabeza. No estaba muy segura sobre si tendría alguna secuela.- explicó Cristal

-Y la tuvo- habló ahora Donatello

-Si. Cuando despertó estaba confundido además de que no recordaba nada sobre el y su familia. Con el paso del tiempo recordó su nombre y sus habilidades. Como pueden ver yo no tuve la culpa de nada.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Rafael. Splinter por su parte meditaba cada palabra y no era el único. Todos procesaban cada palabra.

Cristal por su parte estaba más que feliz, por fin su hermano estaría consu familia y el estaría bien. Pero una duda rondaba en su mente y no se resistió a hacerla.

-Yo les tengo una duda. -Si se supone que Leo es su hijo mayor -señaló a Splinter - y su hermano - ahora a los quelonios -¿ por que nunca lo buscaron? Digo, yo siempre hice todo a mi alcance para obtener información sobre la familia de mi herma...- se corrigió - de Leo y nada, paso tanto tiempo que el se canso y decidió dejarlo por la paz.-

-Si lo buscamos, solo que fue de la manera equivocada.- respondió Mickey.

-Nosotros creímos que Destructor lo tenía cautivo.- habló ahora Donnie.

-¿Destructor? Y ese es...- los chicos se vieron en la necesidad de dar más información debido a la cara de confusión de Cristal.

-Destructor es nuestro enemigo, es un ser cruel y despiadado que no le importa nada más que su estúpida venganza.- contestó Rafael.

-¿En serio es todo eso?- pregunto incrédula la niña, todos en la sala incluso Karai y Splinter abrieron los ojos y la boca a todo lo que daba.

-¿No tienes ni idea de lo que significa la crueldad y la maldad pura verdad? -Habló Miguel Ángel. Cristal puso un rostro melancólico combinado con tristeza y dolor.

-Si lo sé, como no tienes idea.- Susurro pero todos escucharon lo que dijo, estuvieron a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero un débil gemido se alcanzó a escuchar en la guarida.

-Escucharon eso.- habló Donnie, todo quedó en silencio y el gemido volvió a escucharse.-Es Leo. Leo está despertando.- todos salieron corriendo del lugar en cuanto Donatello dio la noticia, la primera en salir fue Cristal puesto que ella estaba más cerca de la puerta, le siguieron Karai, Mickey, Rafa,Donnie y Splinter. Todos querían ver al líder y verificar su salud.

Leonardo comenzó a despertar de un sueño, lentamente se sentó en el sofá dónde descansaba. Luego escuchó como si hubiera una estampida, giro su cabeza y se encontró con su querida hermanita, luego la chica de la foto que según recuerda se llama Karai, luego los chicos que atacaron a su hermana y al final..."oh cielos es una rata gigante!,bueno tiene sentido tu eres una tortuga " pensó Leonardo.

-Leonardo ¿como te sientes? -Pregunto Cristal al ser la primera en llegar.

-Bien gracias. ¿No te hicieron daño?- pregunto mientras le revisaba los brazos para hallar una posible herida.

-No. Pero te tengo muy buenas noticias..TE PRESENTO A TU FAMILIA. -grito a todo pulmón la última parte, todos veían a Leonardo con una sonrisa, pero a Leonardo le incomodaba, muchos sentimientos comenzaron a invadir su corazón,duda, miedo, alegría, dolor, pero sobre todo enojo. Tanto tiempo y ni una señal de ellos.

-Cristal mirame.-tomó el rostro de la infante- escuchame muy, pero muy bien. TU eres mi única familia, ¿entendiste?- a los chicos y a Splinter les dolió en el alma que su hijo y hermano aún no los pudiera recordar. Cristal le sonrió con delicadeza y ternura mientras negaba.

-No Leo, ya no más. Te prometí que encontraría a tu familia y lo he logrado. Este es tu hogar Leo. Tu perteneces aquí.-

-Cristal te dije que no quería hablar más sobre esto.- Dijo untanto serio.

-Leo no puedes escapar de esto. Ellos son tu familia. Son tus hermanos y tu padre... Y tal vez tu novia eso no lo tengo aún del todo claro.- cimento mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, Karai al escucharla se sonrojo.- el punto es que no tienes que huir, ya no mas.- en respuesta Leonardo se levantó, y se inclinó ante la familia que el desconocía.

-Agradezco el que me cuidarán mientras estuve inconsiente y a mi hermana. Pero me retiro.- comenzó a levantarse. -Cristal vámonos. - Dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la guarida.

-No.- con esfuerzo se soltó del agarre de su hermano mayor.- Leo ellos son tu familia no pue...-

-Si puedo y lo haré.-

-Leo tanto tiempo buscandolos y para que. Para que te des media vuelta y no estés con ellos. Ellos la vivieron muy mal sin ti, te buscaron e incluso te lloraron. Simplemente no te entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender. VAMONOS.-comenzó a alzar la voz, los demás veían su discusión los hermanos del quelonio trataron de intervenir pero Splinter con una mano se los impidió, si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón a su hijo era esa chica.

-No Leo. Ahora mismo me explicas porque tanto esfuerzo para nada.- Leo cansado simplemente se dejó llevar.

-¿Quieres saber porque? PORQUE ESTOY CANSADO DE LUCHAR TANTO POR NADA,ESTOY CANSADO DE SUFRIR. CANSADO DE SOÑAR CON ALGO QUE NUNCA ME BUSCO O QUE NUNCA ME QUISO.- Cristal al oír a su hermano comenzó a gritar con el al diablo con el autocontrol

-¿ESTO TE PARECE POCO? POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SON TU FAMILIA, MIRAROS. LOS LASTIMAS CON TUS PALABRAS, CON TU FRIALDAD, CON TU RECHAZO. ELLOS TE AMAN Y TE AMARON AUN CUANDO CREYERON QUE ESTABAS YO TUVIERA A MI FAMILIA...-

-ESEES EL PROBLEMA CRISTAL, TU NO ME PUEDES ENTENDER PORQUE TU FAMILIA ESTA MUERTA.- los ojos de Cristal sin notarlo comenzaron a humedecerse, Leo no había notado lo que dijo hasta que vio el dolor en los ojos de su pequeña hermana -Cristal yo...-

-No te preocupes Leo. Tienes razón, no entiendo como te sientes porque mi familia está muerta.- comenzó a limpuarse unas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos verdes.- por eso envidio tu situación.- dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar al dojo, sentía que esta vez no podría contener las lágrimas, el dolor y el sufrimiento de tantos años. - Solo una última cosa Leo. Tu tienes a tu familia a tu lado, está dispuesta a pelear por ti. ¿Acaso quieres que mueran como la mía para que te des cuenta?- con paso lento comenzó a caminar, paso enfrente de Splinter y sus hijos, en sus ojos pudieron ver su dolor y su tristeza. Sintió que leo la seguía. Detuvo su andar y sin dejar de mirar de ver el piso dijo. -No me sigas, por favor.- ese por favor sonó más cómo una súplica. Leo decidió darle su espacio, volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras en su mente tenía una duda. ¿Que había hecho?

...

¿Y que les pareció? Espero sus reviews no importa si solo dicen Like.

Saludos y cuídense

Marisa


End file.
